


Right for the ears.

by Odin_Crusades



Series: Minifics [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Kissing, Minific, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_Crusades/pseuds/Odin_Crusades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang adores Blake's feline ears, and takes any opportunity to play with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right for the ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Context: https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/3tu4k7/right_for_the_ears_adirtyshipper/cx97bks?context=3
> 
> Image source: https://i.imgur.com/Z80f9lM.png

Yang almost always got distracted by playing with her ears when she was trying to kiss her.

It wasn't that she didn't mind- she liked it when Yang gently stroked her ears, accompanied by murmurs of how soft and delicate they were- but it derailed her train of thought and left her wanting to curl up and purr.

Blake fought the low grumbling in her throat and looked up at the violet eyes, which bore a look of mock innocence above a grin that told her Yang knew exactly what she was doing.

"How is it, kitten?" Yang asked, smiling.

Blake bit her lip as Yang continued to pet her feline ears, trying to ignore the wonderful feeling.

"Why can't you just let me kiss you?" Blake replied, half-resiging herself.

"Because I love how goddam cute you get?" Yang said, moving her hands to cup Blake's face and finally kiss her.

Blake huffed. "I hate you."

"Aww, don't be like that!" Yang said, but Blake sat up and turned her head, closing her eyes.

"Sorry?" Yang asked. Blake opened one eye a crack. Yang was looking downcast.

Quick as a flash, Blake moved back in close and kissed Yang, a muffled shriek of surprise coming from the blonde at Blake's sudden shift.

"There." Blake laughed, looking down at a grinning Yang. "I got to kiss you."

"Nice moves." Yang replied. "Got any more?"

 


End file.
